The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of ×Heucherella and given the cultivar name of ‘Honey Rose’. ×Heucherella is in the family Saxifragaceae. ×Heucherella ‘Honey Rose’ originated from a controlled cross between Heuchera K573-10 (a proprietary unreleased Heuchera hybrid), as the seed parent, and Tiarella mass pollen from proprietary unreleased Tiarella seedlings.
Compared to the seed parent, Heuchera K573-10 (unpatented), the new cultivar has leaves that are more lobed and peach to rose colored rather than tan to yellow green.
Compared to the pollen parent, Tiarella unknown (unpatented), the new cultivar has peach to rose colored leaves rather than green.
Compared to ×Heucherella ‘Buttered Rum’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 25,040), the new cultivar has strongly veiled leaves and a rounder habit.
This new ×Heucherella is distinguished by:                1. palmatifid leaves with prominent sinuses,        2. spring leaves of orange amber with a strong white veil,        3. summer leaves rose amber with a strong white veil,        4. small white flowers on short maroon flower stalks,        5. medium plant size with multiple crowns, and        6. excellent vigor.        
This new cultivar has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (division and tissue culture). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by division and tissue culture using standard micropropagation techniques with terminal and lateral shoots, as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.